Standing Strong
by Sam Loser2
Summary: Two years is a long time to spend alone atop this God-forsaken mountain. Yet to Red it was home. Home? No, that wasn't right. This was simply the place Red has chosen to exist, and he sees no reason to leave his current existence anytime soon. That was the plan; a plan that was unfolding perfectly fine until someone he never expected intruded on his hard fought solitude.
1. Renewal

Between the regions of Johto and Kanto lies a mountain ever covered in harsh winds and blistering snow. It is said to be home to the strongest of wild Pokémon, and unfit for mankind to live upon it. Yet for the last two years it has been the home of one boy. He is young, only just considered 'of age' in his culture, but his eyes told the story of a deep pain few his age knew. He was the king of this mountain, this 'hell over the Earth'. For that is where he believed he belonged. He just ended up in a cold hell rather than a hot one.

He stood on the cliff as he often did, looking off the side of mountain despite there never being anything to see. It was at that moment he heard something that didn't quite fit: the soft crunch of approaching footsteps in the snow. His first thought was that surely the wild Pokémon here have learned it was best to keep their distance, but the footsteps weren't that of a Pokémon. He turned to see though the blizzard the shadow of a human figure approaching. _Who found him here?_ He thought with a mix of excitement, anxiety and horror. Leaf? His mother or the professor? …Blue?

Before the sinking feeling of the last possibility fully hit him the mysterious figure approached to reveal the fallaciousness of his rash guesses. The intruder was not even someone he knew, just some boy. Red couldn't even figure how he managed to get this far. The intruder's attire was clearly not intended for colder climates. He was wearing shorts, his jacket light and the yellow cap clearly wasn't much help retaining body heat. His arms were clutched around his chest, and shivers racked his body as he looked up and saw Red. The look on his face was as if he's seen a ghost, eyes wide and tear stained from the cold.

"Are you Red?" he called out. Red nearly flinched at the sound of his name. This kid was seeking him? What reason could he possibly have to climb the deadliest mountain in Johto or Kanto to seek him out? He didn't even know this boy.

Red responded with a slight nod, his expression never changing from the stoic look that ever plagued his face. The boy opened his mouth slightly, but no words came out, as if he was surprised at this reaction. Not less than a moment later did his face transition into a knowing look of resolve, as if the simple response Red gave imparted more information than the mere confirmation of his identity.

With the smile of someone who knew a secret that Red did not, he held out a pokeball in a dramatic fashion and declared "Then I challenge you to a battle!" Red smirked in what must have been the closest thing to a smile he has had in nearly two years. It was time to see if these years of "penance" have strengthened him. Without a word, he took out a pokeball. Out of it came a little yellow mouse whose power outweighed its size.

The boy's smile matched Red's in intensity. "Go, Forretress!"

* * *

_3 years ago_

"Red! Time to get up dear."

An unintelligible groan met her in response. Many thoughts swam though Red's head as he sought a reason to get up. It didn't take long to find one. In record time Red was up, showered and dresses in his usual shirt and jeans and favorite red cap. He looked in the mirror as he adjusted his cap, a gleam in his eye. This was the day he has been waiting for, the day he was to receive his first Pokémon. Unable to keep the smile off his face he ran out of the house, nearly knocking his mother down as he rushed to reach the Lab.

As Red's hand grasps the handle to the Labs door, he felt a rough hand on his chest shoving him aside. "Tsk, tsk. Are you really so eager Red?" Blue's smug grin suddenly overtook Red's entire field of vision.

Red was quite annoyed he couldn't enjoy this moment without hearing the usual arrogance spew from Blue's mouth. "Don't act like you aren't just as excited Blue. You've wanted a Pokémon longer than I have." _Just not as much as I do. _He kept that last thought to himself.

"Sure I am excited." Blue looked down, eyes closed as he did a little half shrug. "But I don't look like a child giggling at his own shadow. I'm calm and collected, just as a Pokémon trainer should be." About halfway thought his incredibly short speech Red had brushed past him through the door. Once Blue looked up and noticed the latest victim of his arrogant ramblings was suddenly no longer listening or even present he responded with great incredulity "He-hey! You can't do that!" as he rushed after Red.

"Oh Blue, you're here as well, most excellent." Blue straitened up, head held high as he tried to appear as a real Pokémon trainer for his grandfather. He even kind of succeeded, if you ignored the goofy grin, and fidgeting hands. He honestly was as excited as Red for this moment, and listened with to gramps with intense focus, despite knowing his grandfather's rehearsed speech by heart.

"…and with that, it is time for you to choose your first Pokémon." Red tensed up with excitement, anxious to start his journey. He took pause though, not sure who was to choose first.

"Go ahead and pick first, I'm not selfish like you." Blue said, his eyes closed in that classic smug grin of his. Red glared at him, but at this point would rather take him up on his offer rather than start an argument. Besides, this meant he was sure to get who he knew he wanted from the start.

With a confidant stride that betrayed the sheer giddiness he was feeling Red took the Pokeball in the center. "I choose charmander!" He declared with glee.

Not a second later did Blue grasp the remaining ball to the right. "Then I choose squirtle!" So that was his game, ensuring he had the type advantage. "So Red, how about we make it official?" Thrusting the pokeball out in front of his chest with all the confidence fitting a true Pokémon trainer he shouted "Red of Pallet Town, I challenge you to a battle!" His grandfather chuckled lightly at his theatrics.

With a giant small Red held out his own Pokeball and respond "I accept you challenge!"

And so the battle began.

* * *

Red knew Pikachu wasn't a good matchup for Forretress and switched to his trusted first Pokémon.

"Stealth Rock!" The opposing Forretress littered the air with floating rocks. Good thing Charizard was already in play. Red motioned and his Pokémon instantly knew what to do, letting out a flamethrower towards the opposing Pokémon. The intruder saw this coming however, and had already switched to a Feraligatr. It took a nice chunk, but not nearly enough. He motioned for his Charizard to bring out the sun, and soon it was bearing down on them. It did offer the boy some relief from the cold, though the chill was not entirely dispersed. In response the Feraligatr used dragon dance, increasing its attack and now faster than the Charizard. The subsequent waterfall nearly knocked out Charizard, but the sun weakened the water type move's power and Charizard responded with a Solarbeam, obliterating the opposition. Without a word the boy withdrew his fainted Pokémon and sent out a Scizor. Red thought it an odd choice, until the lightning fast Bullet Punch knocked out his weakened Charizard.

Red sent out his Venusaur, which quickly lost half its health to another bullet punch, but retaliated with a hidden power that knocked the Scizor out cold. He was begging to sweat, and not because of the sun. This intruder knew what he was doing, and Red grinned as the adrenaline rush that came from an intense battle swept through him.

* * *

_4 years ago_

Red had snuck over to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City to watch the World Championships. It was tricky to get here without a Pokémon, even harder to do it without his mom finding out, but here he made it without any serious problems. The event on screen was always the television highlight of the year, and he wanted to make it out to watch it on the big screen at the party the Center always throws for the annual event. He was fascinated by the professional trainers, their teams battling two on two. You didn't see much of that in Kanto, and he was finally able to view the action without the static he got on his small, dinosaur of a television. The current match was looking pretty one-sided as he heard a voice behind him that made his heart leap. "Sneaking out to watch the Championships? I didn't know you were such a bad boy Red."

Red turned around to face his best friend, beaming happily to see her. "What can I say? I've fallen to the Dark Side." Neither of them could keep a straight face and burst out laughing. "It's good to see you Leaf" he said, closing the distance between them and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I missed you too Red" Leaf said, returning the embrace with just as much enthusiasm before they parted. "I am GLaD you made it, even if that means you are a criminal now." She teased him. She lived in Viridian, so her parents weren't as concerned that she made the trip.

Red smiled, partly with warmth, partly with annoyance at her teasing, but he knew it was good natured. "Me too." Red heard the commentators begin to size up the next match. "Come on Leaf!" Red cried, grabbing her hand and rushing them towards the large display, shuffling though the crowd to obtain a suitable spot. The next match started, an older gentleman sent out a Sceptile and Aggron against a middle aged woman who used a Clefable and Breloom. Red loved getting to see Pokémon foreign to Kanto; it always fascinated him just how many Pokémon inhabited this world.

"Who are you rooting for?" Leaf asked, glancing towards Red.

He smiled. "The woman with the Clefable." The exotic Pokémon fascinated him, but he still loved seeing Pokémon from his own region trounce the competition.

"Really? I'm with the man using a Sceptile. I love that Pokémon, I want to go to Hoenn just to catch one." She said whimsically.

"What if we go when we're old enough?" Red asked with utmost sincerity.

Leaf turned to look at him. "Really? Go all the way to Hoenn?" It was pretty far from Kanto. The idea sounded rather daunting.

"Sure, why not?" Red replied, beaming. "It would be a great adventure!"

"You'd go to Hoenn with me just because I want a Sceptile?"

"I'd go with you for whatever reason. I'd love to share that adventure with you."

Leaf blushed slightly, but quickly brushed it aside with a gentle laugh. "Don't get all mushy on me now Red. That's hardly the demure of a serious Pokémon Trainer."

"Oh really?" Red asked, eyebrow raised. "Could you inform me as to what a serious Pokémon Trainer looks like, since you're such an expert?"

She looked away in thought "You know, all stoic and serious. A real Master would stay in a dangerous and secluded place, like a volcano, waiting for challengers. When one with the bravery and skill finally approaches, he would begin a battle without a word, speaking in the only language he truly understood: Battle."

Red burst out laughing, earning several annoyed glances from those who wished to watch the Tournament in peace. He calmed himself and asked "that's really your idea of a Pokémon Master?"

"Hey, don't tell me you wouldn't love to be that mysterious, powerful trainer."

Red shook his head. "I don't think I could ever do that."

Leaf placed her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eye with mock deadly seriousness. "Then I'm afraid you will never be a Pokémon Master."

Red smirked "Then I will just have to change what it means to be a Pokémon Master."

Leaf smiled, her hand finding its way over his. "Good, I wouldn't want you to be that guy anyway." They didn't say anything for a moment, until they realized the current match was over; the woman advanced and the man was eliminated. "We pretty much missed the whole battle, thanks a lot Red." Leaf pouted. "Oh! I just had the most brilliant idea. Why don't you go get us some food before the next match begins?"

"That's hardly what I'd describe as 'brilliant' Leaf."

"Still worth doing if you ask me. I'll pay if you go order the food."

"Deal."

The day proceeded as such, and to any specific person it was just another repeat in the annual cycle of the Earth's revolution around the sun. Another set of intense battles resulting in yet another World Champion declared until he had to defend his title the following year. An event that no one would remember in the years to come, not even Red or Leaf would recall the particulars, or the winner, of the Tournament. In fact Red would even forget the month long grounding he would receive once he was caught by his mother on his way back home. But this day would most certainly be remembered, quite fondly and deeply for each of them. The time spent together on this day would always be kept treasured in their hearts and minds.

Leaf walked with Red until they reached where the edge of Viridian met Route 1. They embraced in farewell, and after a moment of hesitation, Leaf shyly kissed Red on his cheek. He looked away, the place the kiss landed on burning as his cheeks turned scarlet.

"I'll s-see you soon Leaf."

"Y-yeah, right. Later Red." They parted, Leaf to her house in Viridian, Red down Route 1. He thought of the inordinate number of times they have been teased about close they were. They were not dating, nor have they ever discussed the possibly. Red knew though, somewhere in his heart, that Leaf was the girl he would marry.

* * *

A brave bird from a Crobat ensured that Red's Venusaur was no longer in the battle. Pikachu took his place. The Crobat dodged a volt tackle by retreating with U-turn. The incoming Umbreon lost half its health to the Volt Tackle meant for Crobat. The recoil did a number on Pikachu, but he held on at critical health. Out speeding the Umbreon he took it out at the cost his remaining health. Both trainers withdrew their fainted Pokémon, eyes ablaze as they stared each other down. Each has lost half their team, and they both were starting to gain an understanding of the other.

"Go Tyranitar!"

A Blastoise was sent out to face him.

* * *

_2 years ago_

"And the winner is… Red, the Challenger from Pallet town!" The crowd cheered as the fan favorite dark horse came out on top as the new Champion of the Kanto region. Not a week after a new Champion was crowned; he was dethroned just as fast as his rise to fame. By his own childhood friend and rival in fact.

Red was elated. This was the moment he has been striving for since he first chose his charmander. He held up the Pokeball of his last remaining Pokémon, Snorlax, in a victory pose as people gathered to congratulate him. It was all so surreal, and he couldn't say for certain. In the corner of his eye he spied Leaf, trying to make her way through the crowd. Giving polite nods to those congratulating him, he began to make his way toward her when someone grasped his arm.

"Enjoy your victory _Champion. _I hope it was worth everything it took for you to get here." Red flinched. He knew that Blue may not take losing all that gracefully, but he hasn't heard such a level of vehement poison and disdain in his voice in all the time.

"I'm sorry?" Red asked, wondering what brought this on. His arm was starting to get sore.

Blue released his arm, letting out a small laugh that had no qualms about revealing how hollow it was. "If that were only true." With that he turned and walked away. Red could only stare, incredulous at the behavior of his longtime rival. They were never exactly "friendly", but Red always thought deep down there was a bond of mutual respect and admiration between them. Could his assumption have been so off?

"What's wrong with Blue?" Red jumped slightly as Leaf finally made it to him.

"I… don't know…" He said as he hugged her gratefully, kissing her cheek softly. His voice dropped to a quite whisper "I am so GLaD you could make it."

Leaf hugged him back, all the emotion of time apart being conveyed by her embrace. "I wouldn't miss my best friend being crowned Champion, not to mention how rare it is to see a Championship match where I knew both the Champion and challenger." She looked into his downcast eyes and stroked his face gently. "Give him some time, and work it out with him later. Don't let it ruin your moment." Red placed his hand over the one grazing his face, nodding.

"You're right, thank you Leaf." He was GLaD she was here. He owed this victory to her in so many ways. They didn't set out on their journeys together, but much like Blue he kept running into her. Before long they organized their meetings to ensure they saw each other more often. The training and vast knowledge Leaf had stored in her amazing mind helped him become the trainer he is today. His Venusaur is even the child of Leaf's first bulbasaur, given as a birthday present. Belated, of course, but that's to be expected when it their meetings were so sporadic.

Getting back into the moment, he was reminded of something he promised himself he would do, win or lose the Championship. He felt for a moment the ring in his pocket, and though nervous he was very excited to propose to his best friend. He knew they were young, but it could be a long engagement while they settled out their lives, and after the times they have met up during their journeys and grown together he has never been so certain. He was even planning for them to go to Hoenn for their honeymoon like Leaf has always wanted. "Leaf, there's something I want to talk to you about once all the excitement dies down."

Leaf pulled back, looking at Red with suspicious eyes and eyebrow cocked. "What did you do this time Red?"

"Nothing bad, I swear!" He held his hands up in a 'surrendering' manner. "It's good, I promise."

"Tsk, I don't know about you sometimes Red. I wouldn't be surprised if you took over Team Rocket instead of disbanding it like you claimed you did."

"Shut up." Red laughed as he gave her a playful shove.

"Red!" Turning to the direction he heard his name, Red saw Professor Oak coming towards him. "Congratulations on your win, though I would have liked to see my grandson keep the title for a little longer."

"What can I say? My timing is horrible" Red responded with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Oak laughed. "Indeed. Well, as the new Champion, I need you to come with me."

Red looked back to Leaf. "I'll be right back. Talk to you then?"

Leaf caught his deeper meaning. "Of course, I'll wait here for you."

After a quick hug Red went with the Professor to the Hall of Fame, blissfully unaware of the truth he soon needed to face, and that the conversation he hoped to have with Leaf wasn't going to take place.

* * *

The sun vanished as the sand swept over the mountaintop. The faster Tyranitar unleashed a stone edge, taking Blastoise to half of its strength. Unexpected by the boy an aura sphere was sent as retaliation, and the intruder's Tyranitar recoiled in pain. Red grimaced in anticipation; another stone edge, in addition to the wear from the sandstorm, would finish Blastoise off. But then, by a stroke of luck: the next attack did not connect, allowing Blastoise to finish off the opponent. Panting, a fire in his eyes, the boy sent out his Forretress. After taking a light scald attack that did manage to burn Forretress, he volt switched and returned to his trainer, who sent out Crobat, and Blastiose lost his last bit of his strength to the raging sandstorm.

Red was shaking, never has he come across someone with such skill and battling knowledge. Just who was this boy, and why was he here, seeking him? Red wasn't about to take any risks, and no intention of losing and being rendered defenseless. He didn't know who this boy was, but he would make sure this intruder knew who he was!

* * *

_3 months ago_

Blue loved to battle. There was a time not too terribly long ago that wasn't true, but he regained his love of battling. It was the one of the things about his former self he wasn't ashamed of. Looking back he could admit now that he was arrogant, and reckless and honestly quite selfish.

But all that was in the past now. In the here and now was another challenger, a promising young boy from the Johto region who has already claimed the Kanto Championship. The regions shared a single Pokémon league due to the close proximities of the territories and Johto's slow technological development and population growth. But having been the Champion himself at one point this was a Battle He was very much looking forward to.

"You know, it's not often a gym leader gets to face a Champion seeking out his gym badge." Blue said stepping forward.

The young Champion gave a bright, optimistic smile. "You aren't afraid of the challenge, are you?"

Blue shook his head, grinning at the boy's overly cheery demeanor. "What kind of gym leader would that make me? I won't lose to a chump like you!" Blue held out his Pokeball in front of him just like his first battle, feeling and acting out all the childish excitement Ethan was radiating. He hasn't been completely on top of things lately, but this was the opportunity to redeem himself!

Unfortunate for Blue Ethan wasn't going to allow that opportunity to come to fruition, and proceeded to take the win without much of a challenge. Not to say he swept through Blue's team like it was nothing, but he still had a couple Pokémon left at the end of it. Burying his face in his hands, Blue couldn't help but wonder just what was wrong with him exactly, seeing as this was his third lost in a row. Granted they marked the only losses he has received since becoming a gym leader, and it wasn't exactly a gym leader's duty to be undefeated, but who could blame him for thinking he was beginning to lose his edge? Unless this was some divine plot to teach him how to lose more graciously.

More likely that losses just happen and that is all there is to it.

"Congratulations Ethan" He mumbled with a sign, stepping down from his platform to approach the ecstatic young Champion. Reaching into his pocket he took out the item that had brought Ethan here in the first place. "The Earth Badge, all yours." He cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Ethan curiously. "That would make sixteen badges for you if I'm not mistaken, correct?"

Obviously on cloud nine, Ethan nodded fiercely, his eyes shining bright. "Absolutely!" He reached into his bag to bring out two cases, opening one to carefully place the last piece of the puzzle in its rightful position. "All badges from Johto and Kanto, right here." Ethan boasted, holding the cases up. His heart was threatening to pop, or at least that was how he felt from all the excitement and adrenaline.

Blue let out a small scoff. "Great kid, don't get cocky." In truth it was impressive to obtain sixteen badges, there wasn't any other Blue knew personally to have accomplished such a task, yet he thought it was all too easy for this kid to get an unhealthily large head from this. He knew better than most after all.

Ethan crossed his arms as his face displayed a case of mild indignation. "Kid? You aren't all that older than I am."

Blue then crossed his own arms, tapping his forehead with his special smug grin. "The only concept of age that matters is not the time spent on this Earth, but the state of one's mind."

Ethan narrowed his eyebrows. "That sounds rather pretentious."

What? "Huh? No it doesn't!" Blue wasn't called out so bluntly very often. It was enough to make him wonder if his thought was as profound as he first considered it.

Ethan laughed. "Well, I'll go ahead and leave you to your philosophical ramblings." He said with a friendly handshake.

With a genuine smile Blue nodded in farewell, until, for no particular reason, he decided to ask: "What are you going to do now Ethan?"

Ethan paused, a look of uncertainly befalling him that looked unnatural on his face. "Honestly, I don't know." He made it. He was the Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions, and had prevented the resurgence of Team Rocket. He even went the extra mile to collect the Kanto badges after obtaining his title. He reached the top. It was just… once you reach the top, where else is there to go?

Blue detected a shift in atmosphere as he observed Ethan's contemplation. He reminded him of Red in many ways.

Red….

Blue's heart sank a little as he recalled his friend. He has been missing for almost two years now, and Blue harbored much regret over how things had gone between them during their last meeting. The thought always plagued him that perhaps he was the reason Red vanished.

No… he couldn't deny it any longer. He knew he was the reason Red vanished. A tear leaked from his eyes as the intense emotions came back. He couldn't let things just stay the way they are. It was high time he put the past firmly in its place, for his sake as well as Red's.

"Ethan, can I ask a favor of you?"

Awakened from his train of thought, Ethan looked back towards Blue. Were his eyes playing a trick on him, or was that a tear on the corner of Blue's eye? It didn't look right on him. "Of course, what do you need?"

Blue placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "It's about Red."

* * *

Red sent out his Psychic type Espeon to meet the opposing Crobat. He motioned for Espeon to let out a psychic, but the Crobat was much faster, hitting it with a super effective U-turn. Espeon only lost a little over half of its health, but the psychic ended up hitting the Forretress instead for minimal damage. Another psychic was fired off, and along with the burn, it began to whittle down the Forretress. However, he volt switched back into Crobat.

Red grimaced, anxious yet also impressed. With the Forretress slower than his Espeon, and Crobat being faster, they could play around without ever exposing Crobat to the psychic type weakness. Another U-turn meant the end of Espeon, with Forretress taking the field again.

Red was down to his last Pokémon. But hope was not lost. Forretress was just a bit of burn damage away from biting the dust, leaving just the Crobat. He sent out Snorlax, allowing it to set up a Curse, strengthening its attack and defense as the burn finished off Forretress, yet not before a toxic was landed on Snorlax.

This was it. Both trainers exhausted but with a bright fire in their eyes, were down their last Pokémon. Snorlax versus Crobat. Red couldn't remember the last time he was involved in a battle this intense, and in spite of himself was reaching a level of elation he thought would never overtake him again. Staring down his worthy opponent he motioned Snorlax into action.

* * *

_2 years ago_

Red's heart beat fiercely as he rushed though Lavender town after arriving on his Charizard. He was obvious to the indignant cried of those he carelessly pushed aside that were in between him and the Pokémon Tower. He had to know for sure. He cringed inwardly recalling what Blue said to him right after he entered the Hall of Fame.

"_You never did answer my question. Was all this worth it, _Champ_?"_

First he was though the door, and then Red was racing up the steps. Was it this long the first time he came up here? He was panting hard with legs ready to give out at the fifth floor.

"_You can live in denial all you want, the truth won't change. If you want proof, go to Pokémon Tower."_

Red made it to the top floor, feeling sick, only partly from the exhaustion. He scanned the rows of graves, looking for what he hoped he wouldn't find, but had a bad feeling that he would. On shaky legs He walked up the center, reading each grave's inscription until one in particular caught his eye.

"_What brings you here? You're Pokémon don't look dead!"_

Red sank to his knees before the gravestone set before him. It was true; every word of it. He still didn't want to believe it, but denial was no longer an option. He couldn't deny what was right in front of him.

_Here lies the beloved Raticate of Blue Oak._

"Red!"

Shaken from his thoughts Red turned to see Leaf coming up behind him. In his panic he had nearly forgotten how he brushed past her at the League.

"_Sorry Leaf, I have to go to Pokémon Tower! There's something I must see for myself."_

"Why did you take off like that?" She had rushed after him the moment he left; it was incredibly clear to her something was wrong with Red.

Red stood up on shaky legs, unable to look away from the gravestone in front of him. Leaf followed his gaze, a little surprised to see the gravestone. Blue never told her one of his Pokémon had died. Glancing back to Red she noticed the tears on his face, and how he was obviously holding back more.

"Red, what's wrong?" She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, her concern growing for him. He appeared to not even notice her touch, so lost in whatever it is that's overtaking his mind. Ever so slowly, as if he was mustering up all the energy he had to do so, he turned his head to look Leaf in the eyes.

"Please Red, tell me what's bothering you." He hasn't ever been so distant, something horrible must have happened to him.

He looked down uncertainly, as if he was contemplating the rest of his life in that one moment. Leaf was growing all the more uneasy until he did speak. "Leaf… about what I said I needed to talk to you about…" Leaf's heart began to race faster as her nerves were set even more on edge.

Red paused, appearing to be fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. Just as Leaf was about to say something, Red completed his thought. "I am going to be going away for awhile."

Leaf was stunned, not expecting such a bombshell to be dropped. It felt as though her heart had suddenly dropped out from underneath her. What did he mean "going away"? Away from Kanto? Why would he leave her?

Both were now attempting to hold back tears, staring each other down. Red held a mild expression of sadness on his otherwise blank face, his eyes drifting down as he learned that he couldn't hold her gaze. Leaf's face was distorted with hurt and shock, tears that couldn't be kept prisoner leaking from her eyes.

"You told me it wasn't anything bad."

Red flinched, bringing the brim of his hat down over his eyes. "I didn't think you'd care so much." The insincerity in his voice was obvious. It was a lame excuse, there had to be something else he was hiding from her.

"Red, you need to tell me what's wrong."

All that met in response was the small shake of his head, his shoulders moving from silent sobs as he continued to hide his face behind his hat. Without a word, he turned away from her, slowly sauntering back to the entrance.

"Red…." Leaf whispered to herself, unsure what to do. This was her best friend, whom she loved. Something was consuming him, and it was her responsibility to be his support, as any honorable friend would.

"Red, wait! Tell me where you are going!" He paused, for just a moment. It was a single moment of hope that faded almost as soon as it began. That's when Leaf began to panic. None of this made sense. Why would he leave, with no warning, out of the blue like this? It wasn't like him, none of this was.

"You can't leave! Please, don't do this! You can't just abandon your home, your family… me" The last part was merely a whisper, but one that reached Red's ears regardless. Yet he continued unfazed, his last words having been spoken; no more would come out of his mouth. A vow a silence for the repentant.

He was out of sight before long, leaving Leaf alone in the tower. Collapsing as the exhaustion stemming from this emotional bombshell overtook her, she let the tears fall freely.

* * *

Having been poisoned, Snorlax's remaining time in the battle was limited. Or so his opponent believed. More blows were exchanged: a Body Slam for a Brave Bird, and another Body Slam. Red couldn't help but smile. Neither were doing much damage, but he would win this battle over the long run. His opponent was deep in thought, staring at him intently as he tried to read what Red would do next.

Toxic was wearing down his Snorlax, so Red knew he needed to get rid of it. He motioned for his Snorlax to Rest, which would cure the toxic and restore all health lost. Yet like the times before it, the faster Crobat would end up attacking first, and the boy motioned with certainty as he yelled his Command for his Pokémon.

"Crobat, taunt!"

* * *

_3 months ago_

Ethan had heard about Red; just about everyone has. The young boy who took on the gym leaders, defeated Team Rocket and won the title of Champion, all in just a year. How could he have not heard of him? Yet hearing Blue suddenly speak of him was odd. In all the stories Red was a legend, a mythical and mysterious figure always calm and full of power. It felt strange to Ethan to suddenly think of Red as a real human being, and not the myth he's known him as for the past two years.

"What about Red?"

Blue backed away, speaking with a tone that could have been mistaken for… regret? Ethan couldn't quite place it. "You probably know he's disappeared for almost two years, am I correct?"

Obviously Ethan knew about Red's disappearance, who didn't? "Of course."

"I need you to help us find him."

Ethan's eyes grew wider. "You mean you don't know where he is? You're a gym leader, and his friend, I thought you knew!" Ethan had always assumed that it was just a sabbatical Red had decided to take in light of his new title of Champion.

Blue shook his head. "No one has heard from him since he left. Not I or even his best friend Leaf. We don't even know if he's alive."

"Why me?"

"Knowing Red he would have chosen to go to a place any normal trainer would not be able to handle. Only the most skilled of trainers, such as myself, would be able to take on the challenge. And since you've proven yourself to be almost on my level, I believe you can help us." Blue's trademark flourishes followed his words.

Ethan crossed his arms again as he frowned. "Did you forget who won that last battle?"

"Details. So are you in or not?"

Ethan didn't even have to give it thought. He was already psyched for another adventure. "I'm in! Where are we headed?"

Blue smiled, never really doubting Ethan would turn down his offer. "We're going to split up. I think he went to the Whirl Islands so I will investigate there, and Leaf told me she wanted to look in Cerulean Cave. Out of the places we've considered, that leaves Mount Silver for you to explore."

Ethan beamed brightly, excited at the thought of exploring the tallest mountain in Johto or Kanto, and maybe even battling a Pokémon Master. "When do we start?"

"If you're ready we can go meet up with Leaf right now."

"Then let's go!" Overeager as always, Ethan turned to race out of the gym, nearly leaving Blue behind.

"Wait up kid!"

Ethan waited as Blue grabbed his pack, following him out the door. After a moment Ethan had a thought. "Why did Red leave in the first place?"

Blue sighed at the memory, still feeling the pain from what Red did. "I hope you are prepared to hear a long story."

* * *

Red was stunned. His Snorlax couldn't use rest, wasting the action as the taunt shut him down, the poison still running through him. Red motioned for a Body Slam, but his opponent used Roost, restoring enough health to live the attack. More poison damage... Red knew he lost. The Crobat healed again, living another Body Slam as the poison knocked out Red's last Pokémon. He withdrew Snorlax, who had fought bravely, and sank to his knees, the cold snow soaking through his pants.

He had lost. All his training, all his repentance, was it all for naught? Honestly he didn't know what he was aiming for; he just knew he deserved to be here, in the harshest conditions he could find. He has killed, and so the punishment must fit the crime. That must be it; he was seeking death here on this mountain. A life for a life.

Lost in his own head Red failed to notice the young boy walk up to him until the red shoes of his victorious opponent crossed his vision. Red looked up to greet the boy with a blank gaze, staring right though him. The boy kneeled, setting them on the same level. A smile was on his face, a bright spark of optimism shone though his eyes. "My name is Ethan, a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, and Red looked at it uncertainly. Slowly, he took it as the two Pokémon Masters shook with shaky hands; one from the cold of the mountain, the other from the cold inside him.

Once their hands were clasped together Red found himself lifted to his feet, standing alongside Ethan. "Red." He said warmly. "It's time to go home."

Red shook his head, breaking two years of silence by saying "No… I can't." His voice was raspy from years of silence.

Ethan grasped his shoulder, meeting his gaze with a strength Red wasn't familiar with. "Blue sent me. He told me to pass a message to you." Red's pupil's shrank at the mention of Blue's name, and he tensed in dread of what was about to be said. "He forgives you Red. He wants you to come home."

Having expected the worst, Red was flabbergasted at what he just heard. "That can't be true. I killed his Raticate, his Pokémon, his friend! He couldn't just forgive that."

"Red, he has. Enough to set up this expedition and bring you home. He's looking for you too, and so is Leaf." Ethan thought about his short time talking with Leaf. "She loves you Red, she misses you and wants you to come back too."

Red looked down, eyes darkening. "I don't deserve her love…" Without even the slightest warning he felt the blow hit full force on his face, knocking him back in the snow. He looked for the source, and saw Ethan, fists tight and eyes ablaze in righteous anger.

"Just who the hell do you think you are Red? Do you think you are God?"

Red could only stare, baffled by Ethan's punch and strange question.

"Because I'm here to tell you that you're not. Just who deemed you judge, jury, and executioner? What gives you the right to continue your torment when the very one you wronged wants you to stop? For all of your self-loathing, you must think pretty highly of yourself to think you are in the position to punish anyone, even yourself, not even thinking of the effect it has on others."

Again, all Red could do was stare, mouth agape, in utter disbelief as the words rang in his ears. Ethan closed the distance between them caused by his punch, and offered his hand once again.

"Please Red, stop being so damn selfish and come home."

The snow continued to rage around the two boys locked in position. Isolated and alone, they were completely separate from the world, as if they existed on another plane of time entirely. The world is quiet here. It is cold and uncaring, and yet, as if in spite of the cold nature of this place, the invisible ties that connect Red back to home still showed to be stronger than initially considered by the boy plagued by a guilty conscience.

Far from that mountain, just as unknown to either boy as their meeting was to the rest of the Earth, a professor opened a Pokedex that read: "149 caught". He smiled, thinking of the boy who had cataloged it so thoroughly, before placing it back in its case, hoping to one day thank him personally for his help.

Next door a woman came home exhausted from work. Starving she began dinner, making two servings as she always did, just in case her son ever came home. She wanted to be ready; she wanted him to know he was always welcome back. Before the stove could heat up, she sighed, putting away the extra. She had to move on eventually, and better sooner than later.

In the Johto region a young boy navigated the Whirl Islands, having shifted though every nook and cranny. His hope left him, and he collapsed knowing he wouldn't find who he was looking for. Knowing he was in perfect solitude where nary a soul could see him, he allowed himself to weep for the friends he has lost, human and Pokémon alike.

A young girl crept though a dark cave looking for the boy she loved, no longer afraid he would reject her but afraid she would never even get the chance to be rejected. As her resolve drove her, she was met with a pair of glowing red eyes in the dark. All around her rocks began to levitate, and goose bumps covered her body as she was engaged in the most intense battle of her life.

Red couldn't have known any of these things, yet perhaps some part of him did. It was possible that somewhere in his heart he could feel the pull from the strings that linked him to those he most valued in the world. Meeting Ethan's gaze of compassion and friendship, he accepted the hand before him.

With a firm grasp, Ethan pulled Red up out of the snow and for the first time he could recall Red was standing strong: in heart, body, and mind.


	2. All We Have to Go On

"Horrible" is usually a word reserved for use in one's personal opinion. It is by all mean a very subjective word; the meaning of which sways and bends with the unique experiences of whoever possesses the inclination to employ the word for whatever purpose they deem worthy at the time. Once they done, the word is tossed aside until it is once again picked up by another unscrupulous ingrate who suddenly wishes to expression their intense distaste. God forbid someone would ever experience such distaste without enlightening friends, family, and poor, hapless strangers as to exactly why they should share the same sentiment. Indeed that is pretty much all that can be summed up about the meager existence of the poor, sad word "Horrible." It can never be absolute; it will never be ironclad; there will always be at least a smidgeon of doubt as to the validity of its current use.

"You look absolutely horrible."

Leaf turned in the direction she heard the undeniable, completely factual comment. It was so irrefutable that she didn't even attempt to argue the point. The blame, however, could still be passed.

"That would be your fault for not allowing me to change before coming here. "

"Perhaps it's actually a mark against your dungeoneering skills." Blue smirked as he took a seat across from her. Leaf really was a mess. She was covered in grime, her hair was full of debris, hat tattered and muddy, and the rest of her clothes barely resembled their original color.

"Are you actually insinuating that you shouldn't get dirty while spelunking?" Leaf stared at Blue; her face was locked in a classic pose that just exuded an impression of "are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm saying if you were faster you would have had time to change."

"No… if I didn't call you as soon as I got out of the cave, or you didn't insist on meeting this very instant, then I wouldn't be such a mess right now."

"I don't understand why you get so caught up in the details, Leaf." Blue dismissed with a small wave of his hand.

Leaf let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know if there is any hope for you." She said with a small smile. It wouldn't be difficult for an outside observer to wonder why she put up with Blue. Yet for all his arrogance and annoying ticks, it was difficult for Leaf to deny that there was just something rather likable about him in the midst of all his quriks.

Neither said anything for awhile save for when the waiter came to take their order. To his credit he did try his best to appear as if the current state of Leaf, both relating to appearance and odor, didn't disturb him as much as it truthfully did. Unfortunately for the poor soul he failed to hide his discomfort as well as he may have thought, which coincidentally is the reason he was working here and not off in Pokestar Studios like he had aspired to in his youth before being forced to face the cold, hard truth that his acting skills are simply not as noteworthy as he had first assumed them to be.

In his favor however, for whatever it is worth at this point, neither of his patrons noticed his sour expression. Both Blue and Leaf were occupied with their own thoughts and concerns, too on edge to make eye contact as they made their orders.

They knew the subject had to be broached at some point during their time here, yet neither was eager to be the first to do so. Each one had their own fears and worries to be concerned about, and it didn't help the matter that both knew of the immense disappointment the other would be subjected to. But of course, it couldn't be put off forever.

"So I suppose you didn't find anything." Not a question _really_, just a plain statement of fact. The acknowledgment of the elephant in the room.

"No signs of Red, no." Leaf replied, though she wouldn't quite say that she didn't find _anything_ during her search.

After a moment of silence, Blue speaks up. "I'm sorry Leaf; I know how much it meant to you to find him."

Offering up a small smile, Leaf quietly said "I know it's important to you to, you don't need to apologize to me." Looking up to catch his eye, she attempted to be hopeful. "Besides, Ethan isn't back yet, maybe he found him."

"Yeah… I'm sure Ethan will have some news for us." Blue's voice didn't project much hope. What have their hopes come to for them to have placed all of them on a single boy they had only just met? And if Ethan did find something there…

Blue's thoughts kept coming back to the worst. He had discounted Mt. Silver as the least likely of Red's retreats due to how difficult it would be to survive for such a long time on that mountain. He tried to ignore the thought, but it kept gnawing at the back of his mind: that if Ethan did find Red, would he even be alive? In fact his concern was beginning to grow for Ethan, who still hasn't contacted them or come back from the mountain.

Neither having said much after a short moment, Leaf spoke up softly. "Blue…" she said as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Even… even if our search turns up nothing you should know how much it has meant to me that you have done all this to find Red. Especially after you lost your Rati-"

She was interrupted with a fairly loud scoff. "Please, don't make such a big deal about it Leaf. It was nothing."

Now, the word "Nothing" is quite different from "Horrible". Whereas the validity and use of "Horrible" is subject to the personal whim of whoever is making use of it at the time, "Nothing" is a much more stable word, varying little in its value. It distinctly means "not anything" or "the lack of value". There isn't much room for interpretation among these definitions, and so Blue's use of the word must be called into question. His actions have gone quite far in his attempt to reconcile with Red, a fact to which Leaf could easily attest. So "Nothing" clearly fails to be an apt word in any respect to describe the trouble he has gone through. Nor does it apply to the second definition, for Leaf obviously has placed immense value upon it. In fact the word stands in direct opposition of the basic reality of the situation. Clearly Blue is completely delusional, possibly deranged and Leaf should by all means be contacting the proper authorities who are trained in dealing with those of his kind.

Choosing the slightly less extreme option, Leaf got up and graced Blue with a warm hug.

"Hey! Let go of me, you're all fifthly."

Ignoring his comment she had mercy and freed him from her grimy hold. "You know I don't believe you. You were on the verge of tears when you confessed all that had happened to me."

Blue scoffed. "You are clearly delusional." As if he was one to speak. "Just because you were crying doesn't mean I was about to."

"Sure" Leaf said with a small smirk.

They were once again interrupted by the subpar actor as their meals were welcomingly served. Leaf did not hesitate to shove the contents of her plate down her gullet, famished after her long expedition. And once again, for whatever worth you can accredit to the attempt, he tried, oh did he try, to not look distrusted at her actions. Yet this was his tragic flaw, what caused him to stumble in acting as well as life: he was a constant open book.

This wouldn't have been such an issue if he ever had learned the vital importance of sincerity. Now, "Sincerity" is another clear cut word, officially meaning "the quality of being free from pretense, deceit, and hypocrisy." Like any word it is effectively worthless, only existing as a representation of an idea. Now this idea is what the poor young man lacks, having been under this false delusional that a good actor was one who goes through the motions convincingly. One doesn't just cover their inner unpleasantries with a forced smile and kind word, for it is naught but a thin disguise that will inevitably crumble to reveal the true nature beneath the farce. It is a hollow kindness clearly devoid of any true meaning. Choosing to become a better person never starts by acting like one. It all starts in ones heart and mind, by choosing to change your mind and rethink things that you were once wrong in. The actions will follow, and at that point they will have "Sincerity".

And so with a polite bow and sincere roll of his eyes the man left them to their devices, which for Leaf was figuring out how to down her meal in as little time as possible, a goal that surely hadn't the slightly possibility of backfiring on her later. Blue's however was to laugh at the ridiculousness of the sight before him.

"Are you done already?! I've barely touched mine!"

Leaf wiped her mouth. "Don't give me that look! I was stretching my rations pretty thin these last few days."

Blue calmly continued to eat. "Well why don't you carry the rest of the conversation as I slowly enjoy my food?"

Before her eyes could be rolled, they instead grew as she recalled the remaining pressing issue that needed to be addressed. Leaning in and lowering her voice to a whisper she said "I found something in Cerulean Cave."

"What? Why are you speaking so quietly?"

Slightly annoyed she repeated. "I found something while I was searching." Blue waited with an interested expression as she looked in bag. Having found it she pulled it out discreetly, looking around the restaurant cautiously.

Softly she placed a dusk ball on the table, the ring around its red center lit up to signify that it contained a Pokémon.

"A Pokémon? Hate to break it to you Leaf, but I've already seen one." Blue clearly didn't share Leaf's desire for secrecy.

"It's not just _any_ Pokémon though…" Leaf said, still trying to keep quiet.

"Okay, so what Pokémon is it?" Blue asked with small hint of exasperation. "I've looked though Red's Pokedex, so I can tell you that since I've caught or battled every Pokémon in there I've probably already seen what you've caught there." Except the Legendary Birds, Red never really showed him those, but Blue hasn't even been one to sweat the details.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" Leaf asked as she brought out her own Pokedex, bringing up the entry for the Pokémon currently resting on the table.

She handed it to Blue, who took it with a mild interest. Laying his eyes on the image of the entry however, his eyes widened. "What the hell is that?!" He said a little too loudly, earning yet another dirty look from the insincere failed actor.

"Shhhhh!" Leaf shushed him, slapping her hand over his mouth. That of course only brought even more attention to the two of them, making the act the 29th worst attempt at discretion in Kanto. She sat back down in her seat and resumed her story quietly as the other customers all suddenly remembered they had other matters to attend to.

"Do you remember the book Red and I found in the Pokémon Mansion?"

Now adopting Leaf's failing antics to remain inconspicuous, Blue leaned over the table with quite whispering. "You mean that this Pokémon is _the_ Mewtwo?" He asked with growing concern.

Leaf nodded, a small smile catching the edge of her mouth as he caught on. "Exactly."

"That's one hell of a consolation prize…" Blue synced Leaf's Pokedex to the dusk ball, allowing him to view the stats, moves and type of the Pokémon it contained. "You are a bloody moron Leaf. This... _thing_ tore apart the entire lab it was created in and you took it on alone!"

Leaf smiled. "Aw, so you do care."

"Good grief, I'm not heartless." He muttered as he continued to peruse the information about the creature in front of him.

"Besides, I didn't have much of a choice. I just happened upon it, nothing to be done about it. "

"Should we send it out?" He was starting to become quite fascinated. Just looking at what this Pokémon could do in battle sent his mind reeling from the possibilities.

"Didn't you _just _say that this thing took out the entire group of people in charge of it? Who knows what could happen if we let it out!"

Both looked down at the ball on the table. They were eyeing it with such levels of caution and suspicion that it looked like they believed it was an egg about to hatch at any moment. Leaf couldn't quite wrap her mind around how much power was inside the tiny little ball just sitting in front of her; let alone that it technically belonged to her.

"So… what do we do with it then?" Blue glanced up at her briefly, before eyeing the ball again, as if he was afraid it would roll away should he look away for too long.

"I thought you could bring it to your grandfather. He's studied Pokémon his whole life, wouldn't he know what to do with it."

Grasping it gingerly, Blue held the ball right in front of his face, admiring it with an anxious awe. "I'd say it's worth a shot, though I doubt he knows any more about this than we do." He placed the ball down, meeting Leaf's eyes as he spoke with a voice devoid of any mockery or arrogance he would have on any normal day. "We really don't understand the nature of what we're dealing with here. I don't think anyone can tell us for certain what the right thing to do is." Gently handing the ball to Leaf, he continued. "But you caught it; it's yours and your decision. I don't know what could happen, but I'll help you out however I can. It's far too fascinating for me to miss."

Leaf smiled, about to utter her thanks when Blue's phone chimed. He answered it, only speaking short agreements that failed to enlighten Leaf as to the true subject matter.

"…alright, we'll be there." Blue hung up, looking up to Leaf. "That was Ethan." He couldn't contain the smile that was insistent on being seen. "He found him."

Her heart quickened, and she nearly forgot the weapon of mass destruction casually sitting on the café table. "He did?! Where is he?!" Blue had to put forth a worthwhile measurement of effort to calm her down.

"We are going to meet them tonight, at Oak's Lab." He got up, taking the check. "I'll get this, why don't you go get changed before we meet up? You're stench is starting to get to me."

Leaf was beaming. Blue may appear rude and unthoughtful, but she knew he wanted her to look nice for when she finally reunited with Red. "Thank you Blue."

Picking up the dusk ball, Blue clasped it in her hands firmly. "Be careful with this, okay?" He said with a serious look in his eye.

Leaf nodded, leaving the restaurant as Blue went to pay for their meal. She could hardly contain the whirlwind of emotions flooding through her. The thought of meeting Red after two years was both heartwarming as she thought of the boy she grew up with and cared for, yet nerve wracking in fear of the state he'd be in when they meet. Then there was the Pokémon she hid in her bag, filling her with an incredible exhilaration at the thought that she battled and caught a Legendary Pokémon, and also a foreboding dread as her concerns of all that could go wrong.

In truth there was no way to impart what she felt at that moment. Fear, happiness, excitement, anxiety; in the end all of these are just words. There is no method known to man that allowed emotions and thoughts to be imparted to another human being; even telepathy was limited to just exchanging words silently. That is all that can be done; we wrap up all our complexities, our limitless thoughts, our overwhelming emotions, into these tiny little packages called words. They are sent out through speech or writing with the desperate hope that perhaps someone, anyone, will be able to piece together even a fraction of what you hoped those words would convey.

Words, words, words; they are all we have to go on.


End file.
